Silence
by AloneTogether
Summary: one-shot after telling him to shut up Sasuke is adament to get naruto to speak to him again one way or another. Sasunaru yaoi. lemon


Disclaimer: nothing's mine

Warning: Yaoi. Lemon-y-ness **and **all round crappiness

a/n this idea came when I was listening to the clash London calling…though that has nothing to do with the story…

I know I said I wouldn't do another lemon but I have a headache...T-T so I'm blaming this on that.

* * *

**Silence**

To say Sasuke was in a bad mood was an understatement. He was fucking livid. His mood didn't brighten one bit, when he had found out his mission today from Kakashi in fact it had worsened. Spending a week, in a cramped tent and bug infested sleeping bags was not the Uchiha's idea of fun. Did he even know how to have fun…no, he was an avenger he had no time for fun. He also didn't have time to deal with crappy D-ranked mission's his sensei had to assign him to.

Crappy D-ranked mission's that had him sleeping, with a certain blonde idiot that refused to shut up!

"Hey Sasuke, why isn't Sakura-chan here with us?" Naruto asked cheerfully, crouching down beside the Uchiha he looked outside the tent in the direction that the raven had been staring off into for the last hour.

Sasuke sighed, but didn't answer the question. He saw no need to answer. Since he and Naruto had arrived there, the blonde had repeated the same question over and over again, in between speeches about his day and his favourite instant ramen cup.

"And why isn't Kakashi-sensei's here! A great ninja like me should be rescuing princesses and fighting off rouge ninja's not watching some old hag's house" Naruto bellowed, stretching so he now laid flat on his stomach. Sasuke heard Naruto mumble 'why do I have to be stuck with the unsocial bastard?'

Sasuke felt a vein throb in his temple he'd tried to tune the annoying blonde out. He'd lost count of how many times he'd tried, but every time he'd failed. And it was not only beginning to hurt his pride because he'd failed but the onslaught of headaches seemed to worsen with each word the blonde spoke. _Why couldn't he just…_

"Shut up!" Sasuke yelled, each word dripping with malice as he turned to glare at the shocked blonde.

"What?" Naruto asked, blinking in disbelief.

"Shut up dobe! I don't want to here your voice any more" Sasuke yelled, Naruto continued to look into Sasuke's now spinning crimson eyes, even as his own eyes began swelling up he didn't break the contact. "Do you know how annoying your voice is! I should never had agreed to this mission when I found out I'd be stuck with you"

Naruto went to retort, but quickly shut his mouth and turned away. He wouldn't allow Sasuke the satisfaction of seeing him hurt, when it was the Uchiha's words that had hurt him.

Sasuke saw the look in Naruto's eyes. It felt like a thousand kunai's had pieced his heart the moment Naruto's eye's swelled up with such hurt and pain in them. Was this guilt? But why should he feel guilty, he's finally got what he wanted. Naruto was quite for the first time since they'd arrived at their stakeout point.

Half an hour had passed and still Naruto was deathly silent. The raven hadn't noticed how much he missed that annoying tinge to the blonde's voice until now. Tearing his eyes away from his current target, Sasuke traced Naruto's features. He was stoic, impassive. It almost seemed that all the life and happiness that Sasuke had become accustomed to seeing in the blonde had been sucked out of him.

It was like looking into a mirror.

After his parent's had died, he'd become like that, shutting himself off from the world silent, cold and unemotional. That same stabbing feeling overwhelmed him once more.

"Dobe?" the raven smirked, that was sure to get a reaction out of the blonde, it always did…but nothing. No comeback, no 'don't call me that teme!' nothing, just the same deathly silence.

"Dobe?" Sasuke tried again, dropping his patented smirk, "Naruto?" Sasuke voice sounded foreign, even to his own ears. He hadn't meant to sound so meek…so needy.

Naruto flinched, turning his head further away from Sasuke's. He didn't want to see the raven's face when he sounded like that, his voice alone served as a painful memory of what he must have been like before he had Iruka-sensei and team seven to recognise him.

He knew he was annoying, and that he talked a lot but it got him recognised and on more then one occasion had gotten a reaction out of the stoic raven. Since Naruto's academy days all he'd ever want was to be noticed by Sasuke, the raven was like him in ways neither understood.

Both we're without parents and both were lonely. Although Sasuke would refuse to admit he was lonely, Naruto knew he was, though his facial expression rarely changed you can't hide the flood of emotions from your eyes. At least that's the way Naruto saw it.

The blonde's jaw tightened, he wasn't going to give into Sasuke! He wasn't going to talk, call it stubbornness but Naruto wasn't going to speak, not just yet because he knew he'd sound just as meek as Sasuke had. And he refused to show that weakness in front of him.

They were rivals, and as far as Naruto was concerned this was another competition to top the other and he refused to loose to Sasuke!

Sasuke glared the Uchiha death glare into the back of Naruto's head, what did he think he was doing?!

Sasuke's growl was all the warning Naruto got before he found himself lying on his back, staring up into blank eyes that rivalled the midnight sky. Glaring straight back into cold black eyes, Naruto began squirming underneath the Uchiha's weight. The raven had pinned down his wrists above of his head so all his attempts of freedom were futile. Sasuke was stronger and heavier then he was. Realising he wasn't going to kick the taller raven off him, Naruto turned away from the unchanging coal eyes and pouted.

"Hn as stubborn as ever Dobe" Sasuke lent down and began roughly kissing Naruto's cheek and neck alternatively, "I want to hear your voice" he bit down hard on the blonde's collar bone, Naruto arched his back from both pain and a surprising pleasure feeling that wrapped his small frame. Naruto had to bite down onto the side of his hand to stop himself from crying out and affectively playing into Sasuke's hands.

Sasuke looked up, snarling when he saw what Naruto was doing to stop his voice from emitting. He bit down harder onto Naruto's exposed flesh, this time harder, rougher. Managing to break the skin, he allowed his tongue to lap out and lick the new wound clean. Sasuke snarled once more. Naruto was still refusing to speak, he'd bitten so hard onto his hand that it had started bleeding.

Naruto watched as Sasuke leant up and with a contempt face, lick away the blood from his new wound. He wanted so bad to ask what he was doing? What he thought this would accomplish? What the fuck did he _want_ to do?! But remained silent. After all Sasuke hated his voice why should he _want _to hear it?

The weight on his wrist suddenly left only to be replaced with the same hard pale hands on his shoulder. The blonde looked up at Sasuke, there eyes met and however hard he tried Naruto couldn't tear his eyes away from Sasuke's. They were mesmerizing. Slowly, despite himself he felt himself relax under the raven's rough grip. Naruto was so wrapped up in Sasuke's eyes that he didn't even feel one of the raven's hands leave his shoulder.

Grabbing a kunai knife with his free hand, Sasuke sat up. He was quite surprised to see Naruto was beginning to comply. Feeling a smirk begin to form on his lips, he threw one knife into the other hand and flipped it over so the blade stood proudly facing the sky (in this case, tent roof). He watched the stunned blonde gap at him, it almost looked as though he was going shout he usual 'Sasuke you bastard' but stopped himself.

It was impressing, for someone as lively and as talkative as Naruto is. It should have been near impossible for him to stay quiet this long. That was what Sasuke liked about Naruto he was stubborn but stuck up for what he believed in. The raven looked taken aback, did he just think what he thought he thought?

Naruto watched Sasuke in bemusement a thought of escape popped into his head, but vanished as soon as Sasuke's eye's landed back onto him. Damn what was he going to do?! Franticly Naruto search his brain for something, anything will do! Just one idea…nothing, oh god he really was a dobe. The blonde locked eyes with the Uchiha once more, his eyes beamed with determination, he'd show Sasuke! He'd show him-

Sasuke clamed his lips down onto his and for a moment he was frozen. Sasuke bit down onto Naruto's bottom lip making him gasp at the pain allowing the raven access to his hot cavern. While exploring Naruto's mouth, making sure to mark every inch with his tongue, Sasuke stretched out his right hand and grasped a hold of the zip of the tent – it was supposed to be left open for the mission – but Sasuke couldn't risk anyone seeing him, not that he'd mind really, he just didn't want to be interrupted.

After fondling around for the zipper, which proved to be more difficult then he'd expected it to be, as his mind was currently turning into mush from the sent of Naruto alone. He managed to get the zipper down and as an extra precaution he jammed the kunai knife into the ground, holding down the zipper. After Sasuke was sure the zipper wouldn't budge he used his other hand to pull up Naruto's black shirt to his chest, being unable to stop himself Sasuke's pale hand travelled down Naruto's torso. Brooding was something Sasuke did naturally, but despite himself he couldn't help the small smile plaster itself on his face. Naruto was trying to squirm away from his curious hand, it was adorable. But then everything about Naruto was adorable and perhaps the only living thing in this world how had an affect on him.

Being unable to stop himself Sasuke let his thumb slide underneath Naruto's pants and boxers, caressing the smooth skin. A sudden crack in his willpower echoed through his ears along with the soft moans emitting from Naruto's lips onto his.

"I think you like this" Sasuke stated with a smirk as he parted his lips from Naruto's. "You'll like it even more in a minute"

Naruto could feel Sasuke fondling with his pants button, a sudden triumph smirk crossed his features. Ha! Sasuke couldn't even undo his pant's button! Naruto smirk faltered when Sasuke began smirking deviously down at him, a jolt of fear swept over his body followed by a shiver. Sasuke grabbed either side of the blonde's hideous orange pants and yanked them down along with his boxers in one swift movement Naruto arched his back and gasped. At that slight moment he'd almost lost, he'd almost screamed, Sasuke began eyeing him up and down, smirking when his eyes stopped on Naruto's proud manhood…bastard!

"You _are _enjoying this aren't you dobe" Sasuke smirked, though he could feel his own need growing with each second, but he wasn't going to do this quick no, he wanted Naruto. But he also wanted to play for time he wanted to make this a _memorable_ night for the blonde. "You'll be screaming my name soon dobe" Sasuke shot Naruto a confident grin, cocky bastard.

Before Naruto could even open his mouth to shout at Sasuke, his words were suddenly caught in his throat. Sasuke slick pink tongue lapped the tip of his cock before moving slowly down the side and up again to tease the tip once more. Naruto was in heaven, he tried to thrust upwards into the Uchiha's mouth but the damned bastard had placed his hands firmly on his hips. So each time he thrust up Sasuke pushed down, hard. Biting down on his lips, so not to make any pleads for Sasuke to stop teasing him. The blonde eagerly entangled his hands into dark locks and yanked Sasuke head downwards. Sasuke almost chocked on Naruto's length but steadied himself. Shooting Naruto a glare, the raven pulled off the younger blonde hands and placed them either side of his hips.

He began ravishing Naruto's length, licking sucking and nibbling. The Uchiha watched Naruto carefully and smirked as he took half of Naruto into his mouth. A small flutter appeared and disappeared in his stomach as he locked eyes with the blonde. Naruto's sparkling blue eyes were the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his life in that short moment, smirking around Naruto's length Sasuke took in all of Naruto's length and listened intently to the short gasps. He was going to enjoy this.

The Uchiha licked the tip and side alternatively, sucking hard and long. Naruto began to wonder if Sasuke was going to force out his load without giving him a chance to orgasm. Well he briefly wondered, at this moment he couldn't make heads or tails of the situation. Here he was on a mission with the bastard Sasuke and instead of doing the actual task their paid to do, Sasuke's…well damn Sasuke was good at this.

Naruto arched his back as he came into the raven's mouth, biting down hard on his bottom lip to sop himself from calling out Sasuke's name. Why him? Did he do something wrong in another life or something and this was punishment? He wasn't supposed to enjoy this…was he?

Sasuke swallowed Naruto's load before sitting up straight and looking down onto what had become a pile of mush that was Naruto.

"It isn't over yet dobe" he stated in a hoarse voice as he made his way on top of the blonde, who looked like he'd just gotten off on crack for the first time. The raven took in deep heavy breaths trying to calm down his body it wasn't normal to be this hot and horny over the dobe! "Naruto"

Sasuke began undoing his short buttons, before long he was fully undressed and lingering over Naruto's body still slick with sweat and the smell of sex. Positioning himself at Naruto's entrance, Sasuke took in a deep breath before pushing himself. Naruto began withering trying to get away from the impending member entering him. Couldn't Sasuke have lubed up, prepared him anything!

"Relax!" Sasuke ordered in a stern voice, Naruto glared up at him.

'_Relax! How about I stick something up your arse and then tell you to relax bastard!!_' Naruto yelled inwardly. After all this was still a competition with the Uchiha. After his inward battle witch consisted of cursing Sasuke, cursing Sasuke's parent's for having Sasuke and oh yeah cursing Sasuke's damn cock!! '_I hope it fucking falls off!'_

"Relax" he states again, this time a little less sternly and Naruto wills himself to relax. "Good I'm going to move now. It'll fell much better soon"

Sasuke pulled out almost all the way before slamming back into him, a shot of white hot pleasure surged through the blonde ninja. _'Do it again' _Naruto mused and as though reading his mind Sasuke pulled out again, slamming back in with the same force and then some.

He soon worked himself into an easy rhythm. Pleasure shot through his entire being each time he thrust into the blonde, he hadn't expected Naruto to be this _tight_! Feeling he was about to reach his climax Sasuke slowed his pace and tugged at Naruto's waist. With little help from said blonde he managed to pull Naruto onto his lap. With heavy breaths Sasuke leant forward towards Naruto's ear.

"Don't think I'm doing all the work moron" Sasuke breathed deeply before continuing. "I still want to hear you say my name. Naruto"

The blonde ninja looked on in bewilderment, Sasuke wanted him to what? Gulping down the fear and anxiety he felt. Naruto slowly began thrusting up and down onto the Uchiha's cock. Naruto bit down on his bottom lip, he was beginning to get hard again. Working up a steady pace, he began feeling his resolve shatter away.

"…sas…" Naruto breathed now fully hard. naruto hand's slithered up and entangled themselves in black hair. Fisting clumps of raven hair, he pulled the other male closer to him, mushing their lips together in a passionate yet sloupy kiss.

Naruto began erratically thrusting down onto Sasuke's dick, the raven rising his hips to meet with each thrust. Sasuke thre his head back as he felt Naruto's tight entrence envolope him, as he orgasmed.

"Sasuke!!" the blonde screamed, tearing his lips away from the raven's.

"Nnn" Sasuke grunted as he came into Naruto.

Both boys collapsed on top of each other, allowing sleep take over them.

* * *

Sasuke sat on top the tree looking out onto the house he had meant to watch the night before. Thinking about last night made the raven cringe, what had he done? He didn't regret what he'd done. But what if Naruto did? Something came across the Uchiha's mind when Naruto had screamed his name. he'd done all that just to hear Naruto's voice and now he worried that because of what he had done Naruto might not want to speak to him again.

A strange sensation whirled around in his stomach for the thousandth time that morning. If Naruto never spoke to him again, what would he do? A simply question, without a simply answer…

"Sasuke you bastard!!" Naruto yelled from the tent, "when I can walk again I'm kicking your arse!" Sasuke smirked, everything was normal…well as normal as a day with Naruto would ever be. "_**AND**_" the blonde added as an after thought, "your buying me ramen…for a month!!"

**--The ****End--**

A/n: -/ / / /- I'm going to hell…I didn't know how to spell orgasm without spell check --;

I quite like this story. had to edit it, i kept re-reading it and it didn't sound right at the end...sorry --;


End file.
